


Kidnapped

by UzbekistanRules



Series: McReyes Week 2016 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Character Death, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: Two man missions are a bitch.For McReyes Week 2016





	

Gabriel. Hated. Kidnappings.

Oh sure, everything was fine and dandy when he was the one who stood over tied up prisoners, leering at them like the god he made himself out to be, entirely in charge of their fates. But when he was the one blinking out the spots in his eyes and trying to remember what happened, squirming to ease the ache in his tied arms... it was hell.

Three men stood over him as he came to, faces cast in shadow. His wrists and arms ached; a sure sign he had been out for hours. His ass and his head throbbed in time with his pounding heartbeat. This was fucking hell, and he fucking hated kidnappings.

The worst part of this whole damn thing was that Jesse- damn ingrate- was nowhere to be found. This was supposed to be a two-man mission, simple enough for the team of Commander and SIC, and the brat had fucked everything up. It was all his fault- the least he could do was try to make it right.

“Where’s the cowboy?” he gritted out, aiming to sound angry but ending up with a pained grunt. His answer was a mean right hook to his stomach, fist catching him up under the ribs. Gabriel found himself assessing the blow, ever in Commander mode--rated it a four out of ten, for sloppy execution--but told himself he had to focus on the here and now. Find Jesse and get out of here, contact HQ for an evac. But how to do that?

“Now, now, Commander Reyes... I’ll be the one to ask the questions around here,” one of the men cooed, voice sweet in an attempt at mock comfort. There was no name given and until there was, he’d just be known in Gabriel’s mind as ‘Leader.’ Leader looked to be a warrior, through and through. Strong build, strong jaw, and probably what he thought was a strong mind; it was just too bad that Gabriel was better than him in every way.

It was also interesting to note that they hadn’t answered his question- at least, not directly. What he could read between the lines told him that Jesse was alive. Unharmed, though…? That was the question. Probably not, given who they were. 

Leader, however didn’t look to be the true leader of this mission- or if he was, he liked to have a personal hand in interrogation. Straight scars on his hand indicated he had tangled with a lot of knives- it looked like Leader favored knives himself, along with pistols, but he hadn’t used either in a combat scenario in a while. The callouses were soft. He was surely rusty, pathetic. Gabriel smirked to himself, pleased to find such obvious flaws.

“What’s so funny?” Leader asked, derisive smile faltering.

“Nothing. Just remembered a punchline,” Gabriel lied. Good. Let them get worked up- irrational heads were easier to manipulate.

“And...?”

“Tooth hurty.” Oh yeah. He might be the leader, but he was taking orders from somewhere else. The way the joke got under his skin suggested that much. The next punch was a three out of ten- Gabriel docked points for his poor stance. 

“Shut up and start talking,” Leader barked.

Gabriel rolled his head, feeling the vertebrae in his neck pop back into place.

“Well, which is it you want me to do?” he asked, leaning back and smiling; clearly he’d adopted some of McCree’s recklessness. “Shut up, or talk? Honestly, I don’t care either w-” 

He doubled over sharply around the fist that slammed into his gut, coughing and groaning in pain. This technique wasn’t bad; more power than finesse. It was something that could use work if Gabriel was honest. 

But Leader was used to people being hurt by his punches. It was best to act like it had hurt more than it did.

“If you want me to talk, I’m not gonna say _shit_ ,” Gabriel growled, looking up at Leader. He was careful to add a pained note to his tone, a deep huskiness that he was trying to ‘hide’; as if he was hurting but trying not to let it show. And the fucking idiots- unprofessional, pathetic, nowhere near Gabriel’s standards- bought it hook, line, and sinker.

Leader paced around behind him, allowing his two compatriots to step forward- bully boys. This wouldn’t be fun. He heard Leader bend down, move to his ear; could feel the other’s breath as he whispered, “That’s alright. We don’t need you. We have another little birdie who’s singing for us, right now.”

Jesse was alive! Relief flooded him even as logic asserted itself. Of course Jesse was alive. If he had been dead, they would have shown a body or a token of some sort. The lack of either should have been proof enough. But still, the vocal reaffirmation was nice.

Of course, that made the pain even worse. Gabriel could do nothing but take the rather vicious blows aimed everywhere- head, face, torso, shoulders, arms, even a nut shot or two. No matter how much standard torture resistance training one took, this- the brutal, savage beating- was always the worst. Gabriel gritted his teeth against the pain and let the blows rain down on his captive body. He had to let them fall. There was no other choice in the matter.

After what felt like an eternity, the blows petered out to almost lazy, half-hearted swats before stopping entirely. Gabriel slumped in the chair, absolutely exhausted and already dreading the reasoning behind the break in pain; he could feel the bruises forming under his skin, saw their knuckles pulling away wet with blood. Why stop now, when he was just getting nice and sore? 

Gabriel sniffed through his broken nose, nearly gagging at the thick feel and taste of blood trying to congeal at the back of his throat. He hocked and spit up what had come down off to a side, glaring at the men before him. He hadn’t heard the two new guys enter, but they too felt the sting of his gaze. One of them flinched away from it, obviously not used to the intensity behind it. But the other was-

“Jesse,” Gabriel managed to whisper. But instead of wearing his usual bright, shit-eating smile, Jesse’s face was blank. Vaguely... hateful. Gabriel didn’t like where this was going.

“Gabriel,” the cowboy said back. What the hell? How dare he-

Jesse’s fist connected solidly against Gabriel’s already aching jaw, and he felt the bone fracture just slightly, splitting beneath his skin. The world spun sickeningly, vision blurring as the commander tried to regain his bearings.

What in the fucking hell?! How dare he use Gabriel’s first name? How _dare_ he _punch_ his commanding officer?! Rage threatened to spill over before the decades of self control reasserted themselves over his base reaction. His mind churned at Jesse’s actions. 

It was clear- these folks had offered Jesse a better deal than he thought he would get at Blackwatch. Obviously, Jesse had accepted the position.

Now to finish off the loose end, the only one who could stop him.

Gabriel’s guts dropped as his heart crawled up his throat. No- Jesse wouldn’t-

But as his head snapped to the other side, on the receiving end of another vicious punch, he realized: Oh, Jesse _would_.

It hurt to try and speak, but he had to anyway. “Agent McCree,” Gabriel managed to hiss out.

“Yeah? _Boss_?” 

Now... wasn’t that interesting. ‘Boss’ instead of ‘Jefe.’ And where in the hell had that pesky accent gone to? Mostly down the drain. He hadn’t used his left hand but his right. Surely, if he were angrier, he would have broken Gabriel’s jaw instead of merely fracturing it! What was going through that ingrate’s mind?

“I order you to stand down.” It wasn’t likely that he would, given the circumstances... but it was a nice try anyway.

“Sorry, Gabe.” Jesse made sure to add mockery to that one word. “I don’t take orders from you anymore.”

Gabriel snarled at Jesse, allowing his hate to shine through. It was gratifying to see even the kid flinching away from his expression. Jesse had betrayed Blackwatch- betrayed _Gabriel_ \- in a way that would never be forgiven nor forgotten. Granted, he wouldn’t live long enough to be allowed to forgive or forget. But he would hold on to his anger for as long as he could.

He shifted upward, the side of the chair digging into his arms- he couldn’t bring himself to care. “And what about your family, huh? Blackwatch? What in the hell are you gonna do about them? Because when they learn about this-”

“They aren’t gonna learn shit,” Jesse was quick to hide his fear at least. “Because I’m going to kill you, nice and quick. You did call me a ‘deadeye’ for a reason, right boss?”

The men around them laughed, and a gun was pressed into Jesse’s hand. Gabriel’s own sidearm. Thankfully, not one of his beloved, devastating shotguns. But even at this distance, he was fucked unless he could somehow get away before getting blown to bits.

Not happening, with Leader still behind him, checking to make sure the ropes were still firmly tied in place.

Though Gabriel struggled against the bonds, it was pointless. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to die like this. He didn’t want to die like this with his protege killing him with his own gun. And yet, this is what God seemed to deem necessary for him. A prayer tugged at his mind, one his grandmother had made him recite over and over again in his youth.

 _‘Ten misericordia de mí, oh Dios, conforme a tu misericordia; conforme a la multitud de tus piedades rae mis rebeliones. Lávame más y más de mi maldad, y límpiame de mi pecado.’_ Would He really save Gabriel out of all of the wickedness he had done in his lifetime?

No more time to contemplate it- he saw the red gleam in Jesse’s left eye. Kid was lining up the kill shot. Gabriel closed his eyes. At least it would be quick. 

The gun went off. He heard the _‘bang’_ quite clearly; but he was still living. As a matter of fact, the pistol went off three more times. Four bodies fell in the blink of an eye.

“...Que?” It was all that Gabriel could get out. He had forgotten how to speak English properly.

Jesse shoved the sidearm into the hem of his pants- after clicking on the safety again, a small part of his mind was pleased to note- and moved around to begin the struggle with Gabriel’s bonds. “What? You thought I’d kill you or somethin’?” The grin was evident on the kid’s voice.

“Yes, actually.” There had been very little doubt in his mind on that score.

The room was silent for a few moments before the ropes were undone. “Jefe. Ain’t gonna do that t’ya. Yer my family. I owe you more’n a bullet to the head. I owe you my damn life.”

Gabriel rubbed his wrists, soothing only one ache of many. “Then consider your debt repaid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did some hover text within the piece, but for those who are on mobile, here is what it translates to: "Be merciful to me, O God, because of your constant love. Because of your great mercy wipe away my sins. Wash away all my evil and make me clean from my sin."
> 
> Please keep in mind I don't actually speak Spanish and had to look up both phrases. Any corrections would be welcomed!


End file.
